What can I do to make you love me
by bluepen22
Summary: When Eriol finally realize how much Tomoyo really meant to him. Something bad happens, she lost all of her memories. How can he makes her remember again when he's the very reason why she lost all of her memories? COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is another CCS fan fiction. Characters from the said anime belongs to the rightful owner of CCS and I'm just one in a million fans who just happens to borrow them for a while in order to have this story.

**Synopsis:**

Eriol wish to divorce Tomoyo, even though she was kind and very much in love with him, for Eriol, Tomoyo will always be his childhood friend and a sister. Their marriage wasn't meant to be, well that is his opinion because he was blinded by his love with some one else which was Kaho Mizuki a friend of his in England. His marriage with Tomoyo was only arranged by their parents in the first place and he has no other choice but to accept the wish of their family. But what will happen if Eriol was given a chance to leave Tomoyo for good and have the divorce he so wanted for so long? Would he grab this opportunity? And what if this given chance he would soon realize something important to his life which his happiness and the one that he loved is at stake here? Loosing Tomoyo's memories and to become a complete stranger because of an accident happened to her is indeed a good reason to leave her for good. Specially when his already having this nagging feeling on his conscience and want to be fair with his childhood friend, he already had hurt her many times although she doesn't show it, he knew that he had already caused her too much pain, which for a fact that Tomoyo don't deserve this kind of treatment from him, because like Eriol, they're both victims and it's totally not her fault after all. Can Eriol really leave Tomoyo as he sorts his true feelings for her? Why was he having second thoughts now when his chance finally came? When Eriol finally realizes how much Tomoyo really meant to him will it be too late to save their marriage? Suddenly the situation became complicated especially when Chid is in the way of their chance to be together again. Knowing that Chid is in love with Tomoyo and would do anything just to make her love him back, how can Eriol win Tomoyo's heart and make her remember him again in order to save their marriage when all he did in the pass was caused her pain and his the very reason why she lost all her memory? This could be an advantage for Chid while for Eriol it could be worst.Read and find out in my story entitled as **"What can I do to make you love me?" **

**Chapter One**

I felt as if my whole world were falling apart as I stood in front of the altar waiting for my bride to come and have our vows. Of all the people who were getting married I'm the only person who felt as if the world had betrayed me. Supposedly this kind of event that usually happens once in a person's life at least you should feel an indescribable happiness because finally you'll be with the person you loved the most. Well, for me…it's the opposite it's like I'm being cursed and punished at the same time and the person I'm going to wed with because of the miserable life that awaits us after our marriage. I know she's not that bad because I've known her all my life and to be honest I have nothing against her…I just…I just don't feel that way towards her "romantically" speaking although I know we both love each other but it's not the kind of love our parents thought we have that's why were both in this situation right now, because of their stupid assumption.

**_flashback_**

_The Daidoji and Hirigazawa's were having a party in one of the Hirigazawa's hotel for god knows what reason on why their throwing a party anyway. All of our family close friends and even business associates were invited not only that, both of our parents had even asked or rather insisted us to invite our closest friend as well. So having no clue what on earth they were up to, and being so damn fool, me and Tomoyo did invite our friends because of their request considering that the party was just a simple party, that's what we thought though. There's Li Syaoran my best buddy and Kinomoto Sakura Tomoyo's best friend and as well her family, our friends in school were there like Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rica, Naoko, Terada sensei and some other friends in other classes in Tomoeda High were completely there. _

_So…being stupid and having no idea on the whole situation, we were having a time of our lives on the said party because finally and for the first time this is the first social gathering that our parents throw without boring us to death. Well there's a saying that "not all good things last" who would have thought that this saying would actually happen to me on this very day? And my entire world would actually fall apart. We were happily chatting and even enjoying the made up stories of Yamazaki for the first time, we all appreciated him and laughed our hearts out. But our laughter's didn't last long when suddenly our parents calls the entire guest attention inside the hotel. Somehow seeing them in the center of attention brought chill all over my body, something's not right here. When I look into where Tomoyo's and her friends was I could tell that she is also bewildered like me, and the weird feeling? I don't know if she felt that also. So…shrugging aside this odd feeling I waited patiently like the other does. What our parents were up to now? This thought never left my mind…_

"_May we have your attention please…" Mrs. Daidoji said as she held the glass of champagne with her hands, beside her was Mr. Daidoji and Mr. and Mrs. Hirigazawa. Like Mrs. Daidoji they also have champagne with their hands, and happiness can be seen on their faces._

"_I know you were all wondering why we have this kind of gathering when there's no occasion to celebrate…well…first this party is very important to us Daidoji's and the Hirigazawa's…Because this is a very special day indeed and very different from the previous gathering we have." _

_Hearing Mrs. Daidoji's speech Tomoyo couldn't help but rolled her eyes to boredom and sigh. "Please mom, do get to the point!" She thought._

"_We are here to announce the engagement of our beloved children." Said Mrs. Daidoji in high spirits and raise her glass for a toast._

"_May I ask all of you to raise our glasses for a toast to our Eriol and Tomoyo's engagement and for their happiness as well after their marriage." _

"_And don't forget for many beautiful grandchildren to come." Mr. Hirigizawa added then raises his glass as well._

_After saying this, all the guest did what they being told and followed by applause as they look at the couples direction. Tomoyo now silently stood there and were dumbstruck from the sudden announcement even our friends was surprise. While as for me I just remained silent and rooted to where I stood as these shocking news tries to sink in to my brain. The sound of applause was deafening to my ears but suddenly died down when they heard the clatter of a glass on the floor. I accidentally loose my hold of my untouched champagne. I never felt so betrayed in my entire life and hurt. How could they do this to us? Especially to me, I meet my parents gazed and I can tell that my Father wasn't very pleased on the way I'm acting right now. Why? Why do you have to always take control of my life! Deciding something so important like this without consulting me first! I want to scream this thought ought loud, I want to brought them into their senses, but my lips wont work and were shut tightly I don't know what happened to me for no words came out. I just stood there having a glaring contest with my father. The people who suddenly notice my odd behavior became quiet; I was now surrounded by a very awkward silent. My body felt so numb as I sigh and look away from my father I couldn't stare at him anymore for it made me sick that some how I would soon throw up if I didn't look away. Suddenly I felt some one gently clasp my hand and when I look who it was, it was her, Tomoyo. She gave me her sweet smile…but I can tell that she was not happy either. Not happy because of our sudden engagement or was it because the way I was acting right now? Which one, I don't know…and I don't want to know…for now…_

"_I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" She whispers to me as our hands intertwined. Never letting go, to remind me that I'm not alone, and she's always there for me. Actually we've been through a lot already, a lot of trials in life and I don't know either how we manage to overcome all these ups and down. However, I think the answer to all this questions, maybe because we always have each other; to lend our shoulders when one of us needed support…I wonder how can we escape on this one? I thought._

"_Tomoyo….I…I'm sorry…I don't Lo…" I couldn't bring my self to say that to her, I don't want to hurt my best friend by saying "Hey, Moyo I don't love you that way. I'm sorry…" I'm not that cruel to say that straightforwardly. So, considering as I consider this thought I just shut my mouth and remained silent and just gaze into her amethyst eyes. A smile crept to her soft red lips and brought my hands to her cheeks._

"_We'll get through this…I promise…" _

_She said to me in order to comfort my already troubled mind and my raging emotion, in return in her kind words I only nod and smiled to her. Then some how I manage to regained my composure, I glance to where my best buddy, I could see sympathy in his eyes. Li Syaoran could read my thoughts sometimes and I know he has already an idea on what I am feeling right now. I sigh then look away and after that turn my back on them and made my way to where the exit was._

"_Eriol, where do you think you're going? The party isn't over yet, boy!" _

_I heard my father calls me but I don't care anymore though harshness was obvious in his voice. I just continue to walk to where the exit was, pretending I didn't hear him at all. I just kept on walking I don't care if some one was following me until I reach to where my car was; I kick the door, pouring all my anger as my hand clench into fist. _

"_Why do you have to make my life so damn complicated! You already messed up my life and Tomoyo's life for crying out loud!" _

_I shouted not bothering if some one might hear me, not bothering even if my parents suddenly followed me and not caring even if I'm getting some attention already from the people who passes by. I helplessly sat on the ground and lean on my car. Then tightly shut my eyes to prevent the tears that were threatening to escape. "Kaho…" this name suddenly escape my lips as if this name weren't foreign anymore to my lips…like I'm used to saying her name so many times, when was the last time that I saw her? I think it was already one year had passed and it was when I went to England with my family for a vacation. I can see her sad face inside my head and bit my lip not caring even if there is a small blood already appears from the corner of my mouth. "Damn!" I was suddenly put back to reality when some one gently wipes my mouth as I open my eyes it was her again. Tomoyo, she was kneeling in front of me and I can see that she was hurt in the process, on the way I was acting. I felt so ashamed some how because what I did a while ago proves that I didn't want her and was obvious that I don't t love her that way. It was very unfair for Tomoyo indeed, "Why? Why can't I love you that way? Why?" I asked my self so many times while I gaze again into her beautiful amethyst eyes. Yes, certainly she was very beautiful specially now, she was wearing a simple spaghetti strap violet gown that shows the curve of her body even though her outfit was so simple yet Tomoyo still manage to look very beautiful, she really has grown and the girl who was in front of me was not a girl anymore she was now a grown woman. 18 years of age were I'm already at my 20's. _

"_Tomoyo…Go…gomen…" I manage to say then I pulled her close to me into a tight embrace, protecting her from the cruel world around us. "Gomen…" I keep on whispering to her ears but never letting her go as I continued to stroke her silky soft hair. _

"_Eriol…" She speak softly and suddenly begun to cry wetting my polo shirt in the process but I don't mind at all because I know that the tears she was now shedding it's because of me, I made her cry for the first time. I was guilty of her sadness now, but what can I do? I don't want to lie to her for it will only make everything worse. So I just sat there with Tomoyo in my arms as I hush her but never have the guts to say any comforting words in order to stop her from crying. To tell her that everything will be alright like what she did while ago when I know deep inside my heart it won't. It was unfair to her because I never returned her kindness the way she handled the whole situation not so long ago were I should be the one to do that for her. She's very brave indeed to stood like that in front of so many people and also in front of our family. But why can't I do the same thing for her? Why can't I say any comforting words or just be strong for her in order for her to stop from crying? I couldn't blame her either because it's not her choice to be engaged with me._

"_Eriol….please don't get mad at me…It's not my fault…It's not my fault…" Tomoyo continue to say as she sobs._

"_Hush…I know…don't worry…I know it's not your fault…" I answered as I gently tilted her head towards me so that I can look into her beautiful amethyst eyes._

"_I…I'll be a go…I'll be a good wife…If you're worry about that…." she said a faint blush suddenly appears from her beautiful tear stained face._

"_Tomoyo…" I was caught off guard when she said this to me out of the blue, "Don't tell me that she finally agrees to this whole engagement thing! What did our parents told her to have her said this to me…" Eriol wondered still his eyes never leaving the beauty in front of him. When people see them they would actually mistake the two as a couple in a romantic situation. But, in truth they were not._

"_I…I…Love you…Eriol…" Tomoyo finally said then suddenly she kisses me. I was surprise at her sudden action but couldn't return the kiss, so when the kiss ended. She gazes lovingly into my eyes as if searching the answers she longed to hear from me, Tomoyo actually loved me, gods…I don't know how long did she kept her feeling from me, it must be hard on her part. However, I think Tomoyo already knew how I felt when I did not respond to her kiss._

"_I…."_

"_Please…don't…"_

"_I'm so sorry…" I said then look away to her. I cause pain and sadness to her again. How can I be so cruel to my childhood friend who just so happens to love me? I know it's not her fault to fall in love with me in the first place, but I don't want to hurt her even more by not being honest with my feelings towards her._

"_Eriol…don't…don't you love me even just a little?"_

"_Of course I do, I love you so much…you're like a little sister to me."_

"_Just…just a little sister…" Tomoyo mutters and sigh. "Is that I'll ever be to you? You're little sister?"_

"_I'm…I'm so sorry…" I answered and feeling so guilty that I couldn't look into her eyes anymore followed by an awkward silence._

"_Arigatou…Eriol kun…" Tomoyo finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence and smiled at me but it was a sad smile while as for me I was surprise to her._

"_For what! Why are you thanking me when all I did was hurt you? I don't understand…."_

"_Thank you for being so honest with your feelings." She said then smiled, this time it was a true smile although sadness was still there._

"_To-Tomoyo…"_

_Tomoyo carelessly wipes her tears using her hand in a childish manner. I smiled to her then remove her hand and took out my handkerchief from my pocket, this time I'm the one who wipes her tears using my hankie, how I wish I can also take away her pain. After that she finally stood and turns her back on me._

"_Don't worry, I'll do what I can to make my parents change their mind…I…I promise you that…" But before she left I quickly grab her and hug Tomoyo again for the second time._

"_Arigatou, Moyo…" I said then release her._

_I thought that after this everything would be fine somehow because on what she said and hopefully I could convince my parents as well. I know that Tomoyo won't turn back on her words. Few weeks had passed after the announcement of our engagement that I noticed something was wrong with her. She couldn't concentrate on her studies anymore, and sometimes she even come to school with puffy eyes because from all the crying did. Even her friends notices it and I get some nasty looks from them because they thought that I'm the one who have caused those tears, or am I? However, when I asked her what's wrong she just smiles and tells me that everything was fine which I know it's not true, knowing Tomoyo. There were times that she'll even come to school looking pissed off. Then I'll ask her again same question and same answer I still get from her. It made Eriol even more worry to his childhood friend when he notice that Tomoyo was loosing weight, she's becoming thin as day's go by and knowing Tomoyo it was impossible for her to be on a diet because his friend loves to eat, like Sakura. _

_Until one day my mobile phone rang, it was in the middle of the night and I thought it was only Syaoran because he has this habit in annoying me some times in the middle night by calling just to have a chat about his Sakura. _

"_For crying out loud! Li Syaoran! Just tell her how you feel damnmit and let me have my sleep!" I snapped and run my hand to my messy hair as I lay on my bed._

"_I'm sorry Eriol if I woke you up in the middle of the night…" said the woman from the other line as the woman sob._

"_Mrs..Mrs. Daidoji? I'm sorry I thought you were some one else…What's wrong?" I said and sat up on my bed._

"_It's my baby girl…Tomoyo…She…she run away…" the woman choked through tears._

"_What! How? I mean…are you sure?"_

"_Yes, when I came to her room to talk, she wasn't there anymore. I thought she was just in the kitchen having a midnight snack but I was wrong when I notice her closet was slightly ajar and I went to close it, and that's when I notice…Tomoyo had run away…her things wasn't there anymore.…"_

"_Why would she run away?" I asked to the crying woman from the other line but hoping that the answer I would get from Mrs. Daidoji was not the answer I was dreading to hear._

"_It's because of her engagement to you; I think that's the reason. Because that's the only thing we always argue ever since, she doesn't want her engagement and we always end up into a fight. Me and her father always telling her that it's the wise decision we made and it's for her own good as well. You're the only person that we could entrust our daughter with Eriol that's why we agree to have this engagement. Please Eriol find our daughter and bring her back to us…"_

_Eriol was speechless on Mrs. Daidoji's declaration, somehow he felt so honored at the trust they had in him and felt so guilty at the same time because the very person who they thought they could completely trust is also the very reason why they daughter had run away. She was in danger right now because of him, and he just realized why Tomoyo was acting differently every time she would come to school these past few weeks. She has kept her promise to him; she's doing every thing she could in order to break their engagement, even if it means of hurting her family. How can he be so selfish to even ask her to do this after he learns from Tomoyo's mother how much trust they have, and the knowledge of Tomoyo's feelings towards him…He had caused pain again but this time it involves her parents as well. He had caused pain to those people he cared for. Tomoyo's parents were like his second family and making them sad right now because of him brought pain into his hearth even more. _

"_Don't worry Mrs. Daidoji, I'll find her."_

"_Arigatou, and son, please don't call me Mrs. Daidoji anymore. You can call me Mom." _

"_O, Okay, Mom." After I said this we end up our conversation. Not caring if I'm still on my pajama's I quickly grab my car keys and jacket then headed to the door. _

"_Tomoyo, why do you have to do this, if something bad happens to you I would never forgive myself." He thought then glances at time, it was already past midnight and to be honest he don't have any clue on where to look first. He doesn't t even know how long Tomoyo had been gone to their house. His grip on the stirring wheels tightens as he hopes and prayed that she would be alright and find her soon. While Eriol kept his eyes on the road he fish out his mobile phone inside his pocket and dialed every number he could possibly think of, but sadly no luck came, for they all said the same thing "They haven't seen Tomoyo" or "Tomoyo was not there." Until it was Sakura's number he hopes that Tomoyo would be there. But luck wasn't on his side again when his emerald eyed friend told him the very same thing what the others had told him. Feeling so frustrated he wanted to throw his mobile phone. But couldn't do so realizing that getting upset wont help the situation either, so finally he dialed the last number which he hasn't dialed yet. For it was impossible that Tomoyo would actually go there, anyway he was so desperate on finding her and dialed it anyway. _

"_What!" Li snapped from the other line obviously his friend was disturbed from his slumber and who knows maybe he was also having a pleasant dream right now about Sakura and he blew it for good by waking him up in the middle of night. Its pay back time he thought then grins evilly._

"_Hey! Buddy, it's me, Eriol." _

"_What the! Eriol?" Syaoran said astounded then bolted upright from his bed._

"_Now you know how it feels when your sleep is being ruin by some one." Eriol mocked from the other line as he smirks._

"_Shut up! What do you want now! It better be good or else you're in big trouble for waking me up when I see you at school tomorrow!" Li retorted._

"_Whoa, no need for treats, okay! I just called you because…um…I was just wondering…is…is Tomoyo there?"_

_That's it! That made his friend to become fully awake and dropped the pillow which Syaoran cuddles on his sleep a while ago._

"_What the Fuck! Why the hell would Tomoyo be at my place! When **SHE** was your **FIANCE **not mine! Are playing jokes on me!" _

"…_.I thought…I was just asking…" There was an awkward silence for a while then after a couple of seconds Li begun to talk first._

"_What's wrong Eriol? Did you two have a fight?"_

"_No… Wha…what gave you that…that kind of idea?" Eriol stammers._

"_Uhuh, Hey, four eyes if you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night and just lie to your friend! Better think again!" Syaoran retorted then furrows his eyebrow._

"_I'm not lying! Okay! And sorry for waking you up! But thanks anyway."_

"_Hey! Eriol! Matte!" but it was too late for he already hung up on Li. Some how calling Syaoran in the middle of the night and asking whether his fiancé was there was a crazy idea indeed. What ever came to his mind to dial his number anyway, is he really that desperate to find Tomoyo? Yes, he was that desperate because crazy idea keeps popping into his mind._

"_Damnmit Tomoyo! Where are you?" Eriol suddenly snapped as he slammed his fist to the stirring wheel. Then suddenly it hit him, if some one's going to run away from their home for sure they wouldn't go to a place where they could easily be found. Why didn't he think of this in the first place? Loosing hope at this sudden thought he decided to go to where he and Tomoyo usually hang out to ease his mind a little, the penguin park. It's their favorite place since they were kids even until now. He just wishes he could find her there, realizing this, his eyes turned wide. Maybe Tomoyo could be there, because they have so many good memories at the said park. Suddenly hope begun to form inside his hearth; not wasting anymore time he went to where the penguin park was._

_**At the Penguin park**_

_Tomoyo sat on the swing, not caring whether it was in the middle of the night by now and not even caring whether her family was worried sick for her. To be honest she didn't know where to go either. Some how running away…she never regret on doing it, for she only thought of one person and she's doing this because of him. It made her wonder about Eriol, is he worried for her now? Or does he even know that she runs away? She sighs then slowly pushes the swing she was sitting on using her feet. A small sad smile appeared from her lips as she remembers some good memories she and Eriol had at this park. So many good memories and for sure she's going to miss this place so much._

"_I'm so sorry Eriol, this is the only way I could think of to escape from our engagement….I hope you're not mad at me…" she said then tears begun to fall to her eyes._

"_Who said that I'm mad at you?"_

_A familiar voice unexpectedly said then Tomoyo looks to where the voice came from, her heart beats fast as Eriol come near to her and obviously he was disturbed from his sleep because he was still wearing his pajama's and his hair was dishevel if it weren't for a not so good situation right now for sure she would teased and laugh at him. But even though how bad or how funny he might look right now, he will always look handsome for her and never fails to take her breath away. As soon as Eriol was in front of Tomoyo she couldn't look into his eyes followed by an awkward silent when he sat at the vacant swing beside her._

"_Why did…why did you run away?"_

"_I….This…this is the last resort I could think of, Eriol. I've tried everything I could. I just can't convince my parents anymore…then…I thought of this…" Tomoyo trails of her voice were trembling as she tries to control all of her emotion inside._

"_I see…" Eriol said then runs his hand to his already tousled hair._

"_Are you…are you mad at me Eriol?"_

"_Yes…I am mad…"_

"_Oh…"_

_After Tomoyo heard this she tore away her gaze to him then looks down at her feet as if it was a very interesting to look at that very moment. _

"_I'm indeed mad…but not to you Tomoyo…I'm angry to my self…" Tomoyo was surprise from his answer specially when he took her hand and gently squeezes it._

"_Tomoyo I'm angry to myself because I was so selfish! I mean what kind of friend I am to let you do these terrible things just for me? I won't ever forgive myself especially if something bad happens to you. I'm so sorry Tomoyo… I'm so sorry that I have hurt you…" Eriol said then covers his face with his hands and begun to sob silently._

"_Eriol…"_

"_Please forgive me Tomoyo…" _

"_E…Eriol…" Tomoyo stroke his back in order to comfort him but she doesn't know what soothing words she could say and for the first time she just remained silent as Eriol silently weep. Tomoyo sigh as her eyes wonders at the park. This is going to be another memory for them. She thought._

"_I'm so sorry…" Eriol continued._

"_It's okay…you don't need to say your sorry, It's my decision to do this not yours."_

_An awkward silent enveloped the two again but it didn't take long when Eriol speak first._

"_Let's go home." He finally said then stood as he offers his hand, Tomoyo just stares at Eriol._

"_Tomoyo…"_

"_I…can't…I…don't want too…"_

"_Please Tomoyo; your parents are very worried for you."_

"_I don't care." Tomoyo answers back._

"_Tomoyo!" Eriol said frustrated._

"_Look! Eriol, If I come with you now…were both…. will be getting married whether you like it or not…because my parents wont listen to me anymore….but If I run away for good and never to return then you'll be free from our engagement……just think of this Eriol because you're the only person I'm thinking right now that's why I have to do this… You're the only person who doesn't want this marriage after all!" _

_Tomoyo said then break into tears as she couldn't control all her emotion anymore, knowing that the person you love more than your life does not feel the same way. It was sure killing her inside. Eriol was at lost of words after hearing her reasons, is he really that mean to her? He wonders and suddenly he felt anger towards himself even more. He won't let Tomoyo sacrifice that much for him. She has done too much for him already, and its time to stop being selfish and think about her feelings as well. After all he was trusted by her parents he couldn't break those trust. _

"_Tomoyo…running away isn't the solution to our problem either." Eriol said softly and kneels in front of her._

"_But…"_

"_Enough is enough I've been too selfish already it's time for me to think about others as well, you don't have to worry, Moyo…Every thing will be all right, trust me…You don't have to run away…let me handle the situation…You already done your part…" _

_Tomoyo only nod and let Eriol led her to where the car was park as he carries her suitcase, it was 2:30 in the morning but the two didn't seems to mind at all. Eriol just drove silently while Tomoyo kept her gaze from the window. _

_I'm thinking on what I'm going to do next when Tomoyo and and I reach her home, what she said a while ago kept on playing on my head and I wont let her do that just for me, it's not right anymore, as for me, I knew my parents as well and specially my father I know I couldn't make change his mind. What the hell I'm supposed to do? I thought then secretly glance at her. Tomoyo had already fallen asleep, she looks so tired specially from all the crying she had made, I place my jacket on top of her then keep my eyes on the road again. When we reach the Daidoji's mansion, Sonomi quickly approach Tomoyo then hug her fiercely as she sob._

"_Tomoyo…don't ever do that again…okay? Promise you won't run away…you made us all very worried…" Sonomi said as she continues to sob._

"_I'm so sorry mother…"_

_I watched the two crying women in front of me and a pang of guilt stabs my hearth, it made even worst when Mr. Daidoji approached me then places his hand on my shoulder and thank me as well._

"_Thank you son, you don't know how grateful we are that you finally brought her back. She's our only daughter…thank you for bringing her safe home…We know you'll be a good husband to our beloved Tomoyo. Your engagement with our daughter it is the wise decision we made. "_

"_No, no problem…" I said as my eyes watches Tomoyo and her mom crying._

"_We never regret on calling you first son, to look for our daughter although we also asked for the police help. Our hope was in you, Eriol. Thank you again." Mr. Daidoji added._

"_It's nothing, really…" I said and run my hand to my hair as I felt my face heat up because of embarrassment. Sonomi approach Eriol and gave him a hug as well while Tomoyo silently stood and watch them._

"_Thank you my son."_

"_It's, it's nothing…"_

"_Son, why don't you stay here? You don't need to worry; we already call your parents and told them you're here…"_

"_Thank you, but I really have to go. I'll see you at school Moyo…" I said and gave Tomoyo a chase kiss on the lips. _

_After I left the Diadoji's mansion that's when I finally made my decision I know it's a sacrifice on my part, but I couldn't bear the thought of breaking Tomoyo's happy family because of me. I already seen too much pain and it was all because of my selfishness. _

_The next day, everything seems to be back to normal again and no one ever knew that Tomoyo had run away. I was at the school rooftop with my best buddy Syaoran. My eyes kept wondering at the ground when I can see most of the student from where I stood while my hand was inside my pocket clutching a small box. _

"_Okay, Eriol. I know you're hiding something from me...So speak up." Syaoran said as he lean on the wall near the exit door._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Syaoran." I lied._

"_Nice try! Really! Huh! Why? My, I asked did you call in the middle of the night the other day asking me some weird question like if Tomoyo was at my place?" Syaoran blurted out his eyes intently looking at his friend whose attention was still at the school ground._

"_Nothing, I just felt like asking. That's all." Eriol respond. Syaoran heaves a sigh then could only shook his head in dissatisfaction._

"_Is there any problem between you and Tomoyo? You can tell me."_

"_I…don't know…"_

"_What? I don't understand you."_

_Eriol suddenly faces Li as he runs his hand through his hair._

"_Syaoran, what will you do if…if you're engage to a person you don't love?"_

"_What! You mean you don't love…Tomoyo." _

"_Of course I do! I love her but in a different way not romantically speaking…" Eriol trails of then took out from his pocket a small velvet box then gaze at it._

_Syaoran was suddenly out of words upon his friend's revelation._

"_Never mind, just leave me alone. I need some time to think."_

"_Eriol, are you, are you serious about what you're talking here? Do you really know what you were saying?" Syaoran asked as he cocked one eyebrow._

"_I said never mind! Okay! Just leave me alone!" Eriol snapped._

"_Now I get it!"_

"_What!"_

"_The reason why you called me suddenly in the middle of the night it's because something bad happen between you and Tomoyo, that's why you're looking for her! Am I right! What did you do this time!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" I lied and couldn't meet my friends gaze._

"_You know Eriol, you're a bad liar." Syaoran scoffed as he comes near to Eriol then places his hand on his friends shoulder._

"_Look, I'm too damn messed up! My entire life is so damn messed up, okay! If you can't answer my stupid question, just leave!"_

"_Before I answer your question, let me ask you something else. Are you really sure about your feelings towards Tomoyo? Is that you'll ever feel for her? Because if it is, then, you don't have to go thru your engagement with her. It is not important what other people's opinions or think, just listen to your hearth and you'll know what to do."_

_After saying this Syaoran left Eriol on his thoughts._

"_I wish I could, I just wish I could do that…" Eriol said to no one and left as well to go look for Tomoyo. _

_

* * *

__Tomoyo sat alone under the cherry blossom three, she felt like she just wanted to be by herself, after what had happened, it was so stressful for her. She can tell that it nearly drained her because she lost some weight. She also knew that her friends do care for her and really made them worry as well, especially Sakura and she appreciated all their concern, but for now she just needed some time alone to think._

"_Stupid Eriol! Why can't he love me!" She thought then sigh while she opens her sketch pad and examines her previous design on different dresses she just sketch for her best friend Sakura._

_

* * *

__Eriol look every where for Tomoyo until finally he saw her sitting under the cherry blossom. When he finally saw her somehow, he suddenly felt reluctant to come near her, he just stood and watch Tomoyo for a while as he clutch inside his pocket the small velvet box._

"_I have to do this…It's the right thing to do." He thought over and over until finally he decided to approach Tomoyo._

"_Can I join you?" Eriol said as he stood in front of her and smiles, when Tomoyo heard his voice she was startled and look up._

"_Eriol…"_

_Eriol didn't wait for her reply and just sat beside her. _

"_Why are you here sitting by your self?"_

"_I just wanted to be alone for a while that's all…"_

"_Ummm…then…I think I should go." Eriol said then stood but before he could even leave Tomoyo suddenly grab his hand._

"_No, it's okay. You can stay. After all being alone is kind of boring." Tomoyo said and smiles at him._

"_Yeah, sometimes it is boring." Eriol answers and sat beside her then looks up at the blue sky._

"_Why are you here? Don't you have any class?" _

"_I have Computer subject after this. How about you?"_

"_Were going to play soccer."_

_Eriol and the others were at their last year of junior high although Tomoyo was 2 years younger than him. She just started school at a very young age that's why she's junior also. But they have different class schedules. _

"_Tomoyo, I want to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" She said and put down her sketch pad beside her._

"_Will you marry me?" Eriol said then fish out from his pocket a small velvet box as he watches Tomoyo shock expression._

"_Eriol? I, I can't. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said then look away from Eriol, her hearth was breaking for she knew the very reason why he's proposing to her right now. She just wish that his proposal wasn't because of some obligation he just have to do, she wanted it for love. But realty behind his proposal it hurt her so much. Yes he loved Eriol very much since fourth grade and if only he felt the same way for her, she would gladly accept his marriage proposal and feel so happy for it. Eriol seems to not hear what she just said and still places a simple yet elegant engagement ring to her finger._

"_Eriol, what are you doing? I said I don't want too. Please don't make it difficult for me, it's too much already. I don't know if I could handle the pain again." Tomoyo pleads while she tries to hold back her tears. Eriol didn't seems to listen at all instead he silence her with a soft kiss to her lips that made Tomoyo stunned on his action._

"_I know, I've hurt you so many times already…."Eriol whispers softly then lean his forehead to her as he sigh and closes his eyes. _

"_I want to make it up to you, I want to be your husband and take care of you. I know we already went through a lot of hardship…Maybe fate wants us to be together that's why this happens." _

"_I don't know I'm scared, Eriol. What if things won't work out between us? I don't want to have a broken family. It would be unfair to our future kids."_

"_Then we will not have kids yet, were going to finish our studies first, until were ready to have our own children. Don't worry if I'm still not sure of my feelings for you I will not touch you that way until I am certain with my feelings."_

"_I'm scared…" Tomoyo said helplessly as Eriol touches her cheeks with both of his hands and gaze at her amethyst eyes._

"_You don't have to be scared because you have me. Don't worry things might work out between us we just have to trust each other." Tomoyo only nod then gaze at her ring._

"_Tomoyo, I'll ask you again. Will you marry me?"_

_After hearing Eriol some how Tomoyo's fears vanishes and maybe he would learn to love her anyway. She'll just have to do everything she could in order to make him love her, and maybe things might work out._

"_Yes, Eriol. I will marry you…" _

_Eriol smiled then show his ring as well to her, so now he made their engagement official, but why does he have this nagging feeling that everything he just said a while ago was all a lie? well except that he wouldn't touch Tomoyo until his certain that he love her, he would kept his word for that, He wanted to believe that it might work out between them and like Tomoyo he was also scared. Eriol pulls Tomoyo closer to him and embraces her not aware that some body was watching them._

"_I hope, you know what your doing Eriol. I just hope you did the right thing…" Syaoran said from afar as he watches sadly his two friends embraces each other._

_**End of flash back**_

I was snap on my thoughts when my best buddy nudge me and pointed to the direction were my bride was about to come. I hear the soft music playing, then followed by the flower girl, the ring bearer etc…walking down the aisle. **(Sorry I've never been to an actual wedding that's why I haven't got any idea on it, all I knew is flower girl, ring bearer, bride's maid and best man, lastly the bride accompanied by** **her father.)** Then the bride's maid of honor, I notice that Syaoran was gaping like an idiot when he saw Sakura walking down aisle. She was very beautiful wearing light pink dress her auburn hair was braided but there were some tresses that touch her shoulder with some cherry blossom flower on her hair as well. I smiled when I notice my best buddy gaping at her. Some how I envy them because when Syaoran get the courage to tell her how he felt and get married in the future at least they love each other and wasn't force to do so, unlike me.

"Eriol, can we switch places? Let me be and Sakura be married instead?" Syaoran whispers to me as I chuckle.

"I wish I could do that, Syaoran. I just wish I could…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

After Sakura, finally my bride was next walking down the aisle accompanied by her father. I was also gaping like what Syaoran did when he saw Sakura as Tomoyo walks down the aisle. She was breath takingly beautiful, like a goddess is another right word for her beauty; I never thought she could be this beautiful. Although her hair wasn't braided like Sakura, her long hair was curled from the middle until the tip with some Sakura flowers as well.

I suddenly felt unworthy of her beauty, how can such as beautiful like her, can love some one like him? Tomoyo is a girl every man could possibly dream of. She's beautiful not only physically but also from the inside, she has a very kind and loving hearth yet simple for a rich girl like her, she's smart as well.

When she finally reaches the altar I couldn't help but stare into her amethyst eyes, it sparkled with joy as she looks into my eyes lovingly and smiles.

"I love you…" She whispers as we hold hands and I smiled to her.

The wedding ceremony took place. I can say that our wedding is like a royal wedding because of how large the invited guest and it was from different business industries, with some of our friends as well from school. Our families were much known because of wealth. Although Tomoyo and I wanted a simple wedding our parents wouldn't agree and still it ended up how they wanted our wedding to be. **(Like I said I've never been into an actual wedding I only saw one in a movie. Sorry if I will not elaborate this scene just use your imagination.) **The wedding ceremony went on and when the priest announces to kiss the bride, I lifted her veil with a trembling hand because of nervousness. I don't know what came over me to suddenly feel that way. When our eyes meet and she smiles at me some how I felt relax, we stare into each others eyes for quite a couple of minutes.

"This is it." I thought. "This is the last thing we must do to complete our wedding, and after this were going to be Husband and wife." This thought keep on ringing inside my head.

"There's no turning back now…" I finally said to myself then finally my lips touches hers. The invited guest inside the church who witnesses our wedding stood and applauds.

**End**……

* * *

That's the end for the first chapter I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing this. There are so many things that keep on popping on my mind for this story. I just hope that I'll get enough reviews on this one because I work really hard for this. On Chapter two Eriol would accidentally meet a relative of his that he hasn't met before and also wasn't aware that they're family related it was Chid parents; watch out for Chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the second chapter of my story, like I said I don't own any of the characters from CCS just borrowing them.

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

****On the last part of Chapter one**

"_This is it." I thought. "This is the last thing we must do to complete our wedding, and after this were going to be Husband and wife." This thought keep on ringing inside my head. _

"_There's no turning back now…" I finally said to myself then finally my lips touches hers, as we kiss. The invited guest inside the church who witnesses our wedding stood and applauds._

* * *

The reception after the wedding was held again in one of the Hotels own by the Hirigazawa's. Different people kept on coming and congratulated the couple. There were also some close guest who wishes them well and happiness as Husband and wife. Which both Eriol and Tomoyo were very grateful.

"Congratulations, Eriol and Tomoyo." A tall man with a blond hair said accompanied by a beautiful female with long silver hair.

"Thank you." Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time.

"By the way I'm Allen Schezar and this is my wife Eries."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Schezar."

"Such a young age, I may say. But anyway I believed that when two people were so much in love age didn't seem to matter at all." Allen said then looks lovingly to his wife.

Tomoyo suddenly felt sad when she hears this and as she observed the two couple in front of her. She can tell that they were very much in love and couldn't help herself but felt envious for Allen and Eries. If only they knew she thought then secretly glances at her husband who silently stood beside her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know, when Eries and I got married we were much younger than you two. We were so naïve back then and thought things wont work out between us because how young we are. But I guess love do conquers all because believe or not we've been through a lot and some how we made through it. Right, honey?"

"Yup! And right now we've been blessed by two lovely children. Chid and Merle. Chid, his 21 and Merle 12 years old." Eries respond then looks into her husband. Tomoyo and Eriol gasped as they hear this then look into each other. How old were this people now? They look; they look very young to have such kids, their eldest who so happens to be 1 year older than Eriol and 3 years older from Tomoyo? Allen read what exactly on their minds, then chuckles.

"If you're wondering about our age, why don't you two try to guess? And if your guesses were correct we will give you extra bonus gift to your wedding." Allen challenges them.

"Fine, but you won't lie to us when we guess your age, correctly." Eriol replied.

"Why would I do that? After all were relatives here."

"What! You're, you're my relative? How come I didn't know this?" Eriol said then looks at Tomoyo's questioning eyes.

Allen chuckles again and couldn't help but shook his head.

"It's no surprise for me that you don't know were relatives here. Because the first and last time I saw you before we went to England you and Chid were just little. Your mom and I were cousin, and because we've been very busy in managing some of our businesses we haven't got time to visit, though we some times keep in touch but not that often. So, are you in for the guessing game or not?"

"In." Eriol answers back with determination.

"How about you, Mrs. Hirigazawa? Are you in or not?" Some how hearing people call her Mrs. Hirigazawa brought warm and happiness to her hearth. She dreams of this for so long but she'd never expected that her dream would actually come true. But unlike any other dream or story she didn't know what the ending is in store for the both of them. Whether it will be a happy ending or not; or a very good dream or nightmare for the both of them. She felt her cheeks heat up then nod in approval to Allen.

"Good, so how old do you think we are now?"

"Before we answer that? How many guesses are we allowed to make?" Eriol asked.

"Only three guesses for the both you."

"Fine, ladies first." Eriol said again then gave Tomoyo a reassuring look.

"E-Eriol, what if…"

"Don't worry, if you're afraid. I'll have the two guesses left."

"Okay, Ummm…I think Allen is at his mid 30's and same as Eries only a little younger from him. I…I think."

Allen smiled when he heard Tomoyo's answered then turns her attention to Eriol.

"You flatter me Mrs. Tomoyo Hirigazawa, am I that young looking? Maybe your guess on Eries age were closed enough but not my age." Allen said then chuckles as Tomoyo turns shade of read.

"Honey, don't flatter your self too much. You maybe young in the eyes of many people but you can't deny your true age. You have to admit although your looking young the truth is were old already. You can't hide it to yourself." Eries teases her husband.

"I know; I just enjoy people mistaking my age. And who knows maybe Chid and I can pretend as brothers not as father and son. Okay, Eriol, it's your turn."

"Okay, if my mom is at her mid thirties then your age could possibly be at forties then Aunt Eries she might be same age as my mom." Eriol answered as he watched Allen amused face.

"Good theory Eriol, you have guess Eries age correctly but mine was close. So you still one guess left."

"You're, you're 42?"

Allen smiled again and suddenly took out from his pocket two tickets.

"Nice guess Eriol, you're like your mom. Very smart; this is our second gift to your wedding. It's very a romantic place for your honeymoon" Allen said then handed two tickets trip to Paris.

"You did it!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily then embraces Eriol.

"Thank you." Eriol said then gave Tomoyo a quick kiss on her cheeks.

"I can see that you have already met my favorite cuz and his wife." Mrs. Yuri Hirigazawa interrupted accompanied by Eriol's father.

"Hey, long time no see Yuri." Allen said then gave his cousin a hug then after that shook hands with Ken, Eriols father. **(Sorry I don't know what Eriol's parents name were for they never had been mentioned on tv series or even in Ova's so I just made up names here.)**

"You too, Allen, you haven't change a bit."

"So, where's Chid and Merle?" Mr. Hirigazawa inquires.

"Their both in England right now, sorry if our children couldn't make it on their wedding. They're busy arranging the necessary documents for their school transferee here in Japan." Eries said.

"You're planning to stay here in Japan? Is it for good or for some business matters only?" Mr. Hrigizawa asked.

"I hope it's for good. Although England was our second home, but real home is much better. Right Hon."

"I agree; too many beautiful memories here that I couldn't possibly left behind. Aside from that Japan is our birth place this was where I met my lovely wife as well." Allen said lovingly then kisses Eries hand.

"You two haven't changed a bit, still so much in love with each other." Mrs. Hirigazawa said then averted her gaze to the newly wed couple.

Tomoyo was blushing when she notice Mrs. Hirigazawa's gaze and as for Eriol he just remained impassive during the whole conversation.

"About the kids, don't worry their be here soon, after they finish arranging all the necessary things that needed to be done. I'm so excited, our children will finally meet." Eries said excitedly.

"Speaking of meet, why don't we introduce you to our daughter in law's parents?" Said Mrs. Hirigazawa.

"That's a great idea." Mr. Hirigazawa countered. Then left the two couple.

"Allen, honey. Why did you lie about your age? You're not 40, you're 42 already." Eries whispers then look back to where Eriol and Tomoyo stood talking with Syaoran and Sakura.

"I was having fun when people guessing my age especially when I'm becoming younger to them. But anyway even if they haven't guessed it correctly I'm still going to give them the tickets. I just want to enjoy myself first."

"You know what? You're can be so, so childish some times."

"And you loved me for that, Eries." Allen answers back then gave a quick kiss to her lips.

* * *

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked, beside him was Sakura who also look to where Allen and Eries direction which is right now engage on a conversation with the Daidojis' and Hiragizawa's.

"Can you believe that they're my relative? Allen Schezar was my mom's cousin. I wonder why she never mentioned it to me before." Eriol said and look in their direction as well.

"Well that is something. A new discovery right after your wedding ceremony." Syaoran added.

"Yeah, right." Eriol answers dully and rolled his eyes. "As if it will make any difference to my life."

"Ne, Eriol kun. I mast say your family's trade mark is having a blue eye." Sakura said as she looks's at his friend's eye.

"Interesting, come to think of it I never realized it until now." Eriol replied then look again at the Schezar's direction. "It runs in the family, I guess…" He added.

"I wonder when you two have children, what color of eyes they'll have." Sakura said as for Eriol and Tomoyo, the couple turn shades of red hearing what the cherry blossom had said.

"Wha…what are you saying…we've just got married…I…mean it's two early for that…I'm only 18 and Eriol is only 20." Tomoyo stammers.

"Where not ready to be parents yet, there are too many things that needed to be done before we plan to have kids." Eriol said.

Tomoyo only nodded and hopes that their friends won't push the subject any further.

"I hope some day you'll be ready for it, Eriol. I just hope." Syaoran said as they lock gaze into each other.

"What are you saying silly? Of course they'll do because they love each other. Right Tomoyo chan?" Sakura blurted out, she was so innocent and a very cheerful person that's why Syaoran has fallen for her. What Sakura didn't know was that it's only one sided love and it hurts Tomoyo having the knowledge that her husband doesn't love her that way. There was an awkward silence after the cherry blossom said this. To save them from a very awkward situation Syaoran quickly change the subject.

"So, what are you two planning after this? Where do you plan to spend your summer vacation before school started again?"

"Where going to Paris." Eriol answers then held Tomoyo's hand.

"Honto! Sugoi! That is wonderful!" Sakura said happily as stars form into her eyes **(sd form in anime.).** As for the others a sweat drop appears at the back of their heads **(sd form in anime.).**

"So… you're having your honeymoon there, I may say." Syaoran mocked at the blue eyed boy who just so happens to only glare at him. But it didn't bother the Chinese boy though he just laughs at Eriol.

"Honeymoon! That is so romantic." Sakura added.

"Wha…" Tomoyo stutters as she blushed.

"Tomoyo chan, please do bring home some souvenirs and pictures. Pulezzz." Sakura said with puppy eyes.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said." Their going to have their honey moon not some tour." Instead of listening to what he said Sakura stock out her tongue in childish manner.

"Syaoran, I'm warning you." Eriol warned his friend as he tries to control his temper.

"Just kidding, who said it was going to be a honeymoon."

"Sakura chan, don't worry, will bring you some souvenirs and pictures." Eriol said to the happy girl.

"Hoeeee. Yatta!" Sakura said as she jumps for joy as for Syaoran he couldn't help but sigh and helplessly shook his head in defeat.

"Dammit! Eriol what did you got your self into? I hope everything will be fine between you and Tomoyo. I just hope you look deep into your heart and realize your true feelings for her, before you'll regret something." Syaoran thought and watched Sakura and Tomoyo happily chatting with the impassive Eriol beside the amethysts eyed girl. "I know that you loved her some how, I don't know what's keeping you to not see this?" He added then joins the conversation with the two girls.

**End of chapter….**

* * *

Too short for the second chapter and lame I may say, don't worry I'll work on the next chapter very hard and hopefully I can make it long. On Chapter three Tomoyo will cross her path with Chid but she hasn't got any clue that it was him. Watch for Chapter 3. Bye for now. Arigatou gozaimasu for your reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chappee of my story; I hope you'll like it also. Anyway here's the usual routine I don't own the characters from CCS just borrowing them and don't sue me because you're just wasting your time. Enjoy…..

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

****Previously on chapter 2**

"_Dammit! Eriol what did you got your self into? I hope everything will be fine between you and Tomoyo. I just hope you look deep into your heart and realize your true feelings for her, before you'll regret something." Syaoran thought and watched Sakura and Tomoyo happily chatting with the impassive Eriol beside the amethysts eyed girl. "I know that you loved her some how, I don't know what's keeping you to not see this?" He added then joins the conversation with the two girls. _

* * *

Paris was such a busy place it's like back in Tokyo, people were always on an errand to get to their work on time. But in spite of it the place is still awesome and also perfect to have a romantic date or maybe to propose to the girl you loved.

As their Taxi passes different places Tomoyo couldn't kept her gaze away in every sky scrapers building, its not that she has never seen such structure before back in Japan, she just admired the place so much. Especially some beautiful places Paris has. While Eriol is comfortably resting not minding the place so much suddenly the amethyst eye girl put out her camcorder and video every beautiful places she saw.

"Omigosh! Sakura chan is gonna love this." Tomoyo squeals in delight as she was busy video taping. As for Eriol and the taxi driver they couldn't help but chuckle at the excited girl.

"Tomoyo, sweetie there be plenty of time to have your video taping, right now we need to find the hotel first." Eriol said but it seems that Tomoyo haven't heard him especially when she suddenly squeals as she saw the beautiful park. Although the said park was in the middle of the city, it's still look beautiful.

"Eriol, I want to go there." Tomoyo said excitedly.

"But, Tomoyo aren't you tired because of our plane trip? I still have a jetlag and beside we need to find the hotel that Allen and Eries book for us first." Eriol reasoned to her.

Hearing this Tomoyo only pouted at her husband.

"I want to go now! Please Eriol." Tomoyo pleaded and made a puppy dog eye to him.

"Ahhh, a new married couple I guess." The taxi driver interrupted, he was in his late 40's.

"You're right and now I think I'm going to have a head ache because of my wife here." Eriol teases Tomoyo and pretend to massage his aching temple.

"Is that so, are you saying that I can be such a pain in the ass? O, great husband of mine."

"You're the one who said that, not me. But if you think so, then I won't argue anymore." Eriol mocked then closes his eyes to pretend that he has fallen asleep. It was a red light and the taxi driver was enjoying seeing the couple teasing each other.

"That's it your gone too far Mr. Hiragizawa."

Hearing this Eriol open his one eye to look at Tomoyo who was putting aside her camcorder then after that, suddenly she threw herself to the blue eyed boy then showered him with butterfly kisses.

"What the!" He was shocked at the sudden action of the amethysts eyed girl at the same time turn shade of red. As for the taxi driver, he was now laughing at them, but not an annoying laugh.

"Such a sweet couple, I think you should give what your wife wants mister, it won't hurt you." The driver said.

"To-Tomoyo, Stop! This is so embarrassing already." Eriol whined.

"I don't care and not until you agree with me."

"But, Tomoyo chan." Eriol pleaded while Tomoyo continues to shower him with butter fly kisses.

"No, not until we go to that beautiful park there."

"There'll be plenty of time to go to that park, please Tomoyo stop acting like a child."

"A child huh!" Tomoyo answers back and furrows her eye brow.

"Yes, a child. Now if you'll be a good girl and listen to me." He teases her but suddenly Tomoyo only laughs at him.

"Now what! What the hell is so funny!" Eriol said as he thought that his wife suddenly gone crazy while Tomoyo continues to laugh. Unexpectedly she sat on his lap and begun to unbutton his navy blue polo shirt.

"What the! What the hell are you doing!" Eriol said and was so surprise at her action, he was beginning to get nervous and if she didn't stop what she was doing he might loose his self control and forget his promise to her.

"Unbuttoning you're shirt, what else dummy!"

"I know that! But why may I ask you're doing this?" He said nervously while both of their faces were now red as tomato.

"Because you didn't want to go that park, and as for me I really want to go there now. And if you won't agree I might as well strip off your clothes and have our honey moon here." Tomoyo threatens as for Eriol his eyes turns wide in shock and a triple shade of red his face turns into.

"You wouldn't dare! That's rape already!"

"Ha! Try me!" Tomoyo mocked then suddenly she stop unbuttoning his shirt and begun to slowly unbutton her navy blue blouse instead in a sexy manner and winked at him. (**Yup! Their wearing same color of clothing it was a wedding gift for them by Sakura and Syaoran. A navy blue branded blouse for Tomoyo and a navy blue branded polo shirt for Eriol. Aren't they adorable )**. Eriol swallowed the lump in his throat his eye was wide in shock then suddenly grab Tomoyo's hand in order to stop her.

"Okay, okay. You win. Just stop it, okay." Eriol said then rested his back on his seat and sigh in defeat.

"Yeppeee! I love you Eriol." Tomoyo rejoices then threw her self at him in a tight hug for the second time.

"I love you too, mister please give this girl what she wants before my wife rapes me here."

The driver chuckles then step on the gas pedal and headed to where the park was.

"As you wish, sir."

**At the said park**

Eriol slump himself in one of the benches near the fountain while the taxi driver patiently waited for the couple and enjoyed watching different people at the park. As for Tomoyo, well she was having the time of her life. Video taping almost everything she sees.

"I think I'm having an Idea on what Sakura felt because of Tomoyo's passion on video taping." Eriol Thought as he sat helplessly at the bench.

"Ne, Eriol kun why don't you join me?"

Eriol only groans as he covers his eyes with one hand his back comfortably rested at the bench.

"I'm so tired Moyo, why don't you go ahead and let me rest here."

"No, not until we both have some pictures here and also video tape, hey look at the fountain!" Tomoyo exclaims then runs to the fountain like an excited little girl.

"O! Look, Eriol! It's a wishing fountain. There are lots of coins in the water. Maybe I should also have my wish." She said excitedly and got herself some coins from her purse. Then after that she took a deep breath and closes her eyes to concentrate on her wish.** (I think you already have an idea on what she wished for. So I don't have to mention it.)**

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. I'm so damn exhausted." Eriol grunts but not even making a move from his place.

"I'm done with my wish, wait for me here Eriol I'm going to ask some one to video tape us."

"Please do hurry up." Eriol thought and heaves a sigh, eyes still closed.

Tomoyo was so excited, she never thought that this very day would be so perfect for the both them. Eriol was kind of sweet to her and she hoped that it will remain that way. Because of her excitement and was caught up on her thought she accidentally bumped into some one. It's a good thing that her hold on her camcorder was firm or else all that she had video tape will be gone to waste.

"Are you alright Miss?" A tall man with a short blond hair said and held out his hand in order to help Tomoyo stand up.

"I, I think so." She said and dusts off her dress not even glancing at the man who had helped her. He was handsome and only a couple of years older than her and tall also about 6 foot tall same as Eriol, and his eyes it's like the color of an ocean…like Eriol it's blue but not that deep blue like the guy in front of her had.

"I'm so sorry, again Miss." The man said sincerely as he observed the girl in front of her.

"It's okay; I'm the one who should apologize because I was so caught up with so many things that I didn't notice my where I'm going." Tomoyo said then smiled at the young man in front of her.

"Hey! I got an idea! Can I ask you a favor mister?"

"Sure, why not."

"Can you video tape me with some one."

"Okay, so…you're a tourist here?"

"Yup! Me and my husband." Tomoyo answers as they walk to where Eriol was. The young man was kind of disappointed as he heard this.

"Husband? But your so…"

"Young." Tomoyo finished for him then giggles. The young man only nodded as he blushed.

"As if I wanted to get married at this young age, well I might as well get used to it. After all, my Husband wasn't that bad."

"Are you, are you forced on your marriage?" He suddenly blurted out which made Tomoyo stop from her tracks.

"So…Sorry I didn't mean to get nosy just forget what I asked." Said the man as he turns shade of red.

"It's okay, I love my husband anyway. Although our marriage was only arrange by our parents. O, there he is." Tomoyo exclaims when she sighted Eriol still resting on the said bench. The amethysts eyed girl handed to the guy her camcorder then run like a child to where her husband was. As for the guy he only shook his head and smiled.

"This girl is really something, too bad she's married already." He thought as he followed Tomoyo.

When Tomoyo was near to Eriol she threw herself to the sleeping Eriol and showered him with kisses which startled the four eyed handsome young man and nearly fell on his seat.

"Wha…what the hell!" Eriol exclaimed as he tried to regain his composure.

"Shoot us quick!"

"Wha…Oh! Okay." The young man said and quickly focus the camcorder to them.

"Hi! Sakura, Syaoran. As we promised were video taping every single beautiful places that we pass by. I just hope I can get enough pictures too, to bring back home and o, yeah before anything else just to remind you that we haven't forgot to buy souvenirs. Don't worry well stop by some place and buy some." Tomoyo blabbers non stop from the camera and made some funny face which made the young man laugh while he shoots the couple. By the looks of the said young man he was quite enjoying himself as well like Tomoyo. Well there's this one person who wasn't and he was getting irritated already.

"Eriol, say some thing." Tomoyo said as her hold tightens to him.

"To-Tomoyo you're choking me!" Says Eriol his eye glass nearly fell to his nose. Tomoyo gasped then loosen her hold on him.

"Oppsss! Sorry, Koishi."

"Okay, Sakura I think I regret what I said to you that were going to bring you some picture and video tapes." Eriol said and you could hear Tomoyo giggling as Eriol makes his speech.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess I never realize how crazy this woman here over pictures and video taping, not until now…all I can say is that…Sakura, Syaoran helllppppp!" Eriol shouted over the camera while Tomoyo continues to laugh same as the young man who was video taping them.

"Oh! Shut up! You're exaggerating things." Tomoyo snaps then makes the camera focus to her. "Don't listen to him; he was just a "Kj" (**Kill joy.) **And over reacting, hey I got an idea would like me to video tape him naked? Huh, Sakura, Syaoran."

"You wouldn't dare!" Eriol butt in and turn shades of red as he was still pinned by Tomoyo, the two now lay's at the grass the amethysts eyed girl was on top on him.

"As if you can stop me!" Tomoyo teases him and breaks into laughter, an evil laughter I may say which draws some attention at the people who just so happens to pass by. As for the young man a sweat drop appears at the back of his head. "This girl is kind of scary, crazy and scary." The young man thought as he continues to record every single funny scene of the couple.

"I think I married a crazy person." Eriol snorted and sigh in defeat. "The world is so cruel to me to give me such a wife like her."

"Oh, shut up. Don't listen to him Sakura, Syaoran. I wish you could both join us here. It would be a lot of fun. And oh, Syaoran if you're planning to confess Sakura how you feel for her Paris is the perfect place." Tomoyo continues to blabber again. As for Eriol he snickers when he heard this and for the first time in the whole video recording he smiled, but his smiled is kind of annoying when Syaoran watches the tape. "She's right, buddy. Its worth of spending money for the girl you love. This place really rocks, or if you wanted it **ROMANTIC.**" He emphasize the word romantic just to infuriate the Chinese boy when he finally watches this then suddenly Eriol gave a thumbs up and laughs evilly.

The young man sweat drop at the two crazy couple in front of him as the two continues to laugh. But, also he felt kind of envy to Eriol to have such girl like Tomoyo. He can tell that they really loved each other especially the girl. The way she looks at Eriol and holds him he can tell that it was full of love.

"Um…guys I hate to ruin your fun but I think your running out of battery." The young man said and a warning indicator appears at the corner of the camcorder.

"What! Not now! I was having so much fun." Tomoyo cried then suddenly stood leaving Eriol still laying on the grass as she rummage inside her bag for some extra batteries.

"Nooo! I forgot the extra batteries back home."

"Finally." Eriol said and smiled.

"O, well. I'll buy some after we go the hotel first. Bye for now." Tomoyo said then suddenly came near to the camera and kiss it. The Young man was actually shock and turn shades of red.

"Let's go Tomoyo, I'm really exhausted." Eriol complains again then stood and he held his hand to Tomoyo.

"Okay, thank you mister. I hope we didn't bother you that much."

"It's okay, I also had fun." The young man answered then handed Tomoyo her camcorder.

"Thanks, I hope to see you again. Bye, bye."

"Arigatou." Eriol added and bow to him, then after that quickly drags Tomoyo to where the taxi was waiting for them before the amethysts eyed girl changes her mind.

As for the young man he just remains to where he was while he watches the couple leave.

"Oniichan." A girl with shoulder length pink hair calls his attention.

"Merle."

"I was looking all over Paris for you!" Merle snapped as tapped one foot and arms cross to her chest. As for Chid instead of getting affected by Merle he only chuckles.

"This day is so interesting. I had so much fun."

"Excuse me! You're having fun! While I roam around Paris looking for you and was worried sick!" Merle said incredulously as she threw her hands in the air in defeat due to her frustration.

"What's so fun of spending your time all alone here at the park huh! May I know Mister Chid Shezar!"

"Nothing, Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired." Chid answered.

"What are we doing here any way? When mom and dad find's out were dead meats." Says Merle as she follows him.

"They wouldn't know not unless you will tell them."

"Of course not. What am I? Stupid!"

"I just want to relax before we go to Japan, that's all."

**End of chapter….**

* * *

That's it for chapter 3 I hope you all like it, until next chapee and thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. 


End file.
